


Curiousity, Exploration, Discovery

by LoftyFantasy



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, Frottage, Intercrural Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28565871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoftyFantasy/pseuds/LoftyFantasy
Summary: It's mostly an accident at first, exploration and discovery, that sort of thing. And what a discovery it is.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Curiousity, Exploration, Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Another lightly edited thread fic from my Twitter. I figured it was time to post! Enjoy!

It's the experimental phase of the relationship, where they're just trying what feels good. They've tried hand and blow jobs, and they're great. But they're not sure they're ready to go for full penetrative sex yet.

They get the idea one afternoon while cuddling that turns to spooning that turns into grinding. Riku's a little frustrated because he wants more, and Sora's curiosity always gets the better of him.

It's mostly an accident at first, exploration and discovery, that sort of thing.

He wants to know what it feels like, skin to skin. He asks Sora if that's okay, just to try, nothing more he promises. Sora nods and nods, because he really wants to know too.

They don't even get pants totally off before excitement overwhelms them, and Riku moans at the first brush of his dick against Sora. They settle back into that gentle rhythm from before, barely moving because it almost feels too good for Riku.

He draws back a little so he doesn't lose it too soon. Tells Sora just how good it feels to touch him.

When he presses back in close, his dick accidentally slides between Sora's thighs and he genuinely sees stars as he comes.

The tiniest space in the back of his mind gets a memo _we need to try this again_.

Sora is stunned. Just the littlest pressure between his legs and Riku was damn near trembling behind him. He bites his lip as he gives another quick squeeze, just to hear Riku moan again.

The next time it happens it's MUCH more on purpose.

In fact, it's Sora sheepishly holding a bottle of lube. Fiddling with the cap, twisting and untwisting, asking Riku if they could do it again.

Riku doesn't trust his mouth, sure that if he opened it his "yes" would be a moan. Instead, he opts to nod and reach for Sora's hand, pulling him over to the bed. They lie down, anticipation making Riku's pulse jump as soon as Sora presses back against him. He wraps an arm around Sora's waist and gives a shy thrust. He gets a whiny hum in response. Sora reaches for his waistband and shimmies his pants down to his knees as quickly as he can.

Riku's hand wanders down and finds his boyfriend hard despite barely being touched.

Sora reaches back and his hand clenches on Riku's pants, whining as he pulls on them, begging for him to take them off. Riku fumbles as he yanks his down, Sora laughs when he curses under his breath.

Once Riku settles, Sora shyly presses the lube into his hand, then parts his thighs just the littlest bit. A blush high on his cheeks. Riku's hand trails up the side of Sora's thigh, moving inward with just a whisper of a touch. 

Sora shivers at the cool touch of lube, his thighs accidentally closing on Riku's hand. He cries out when Riku presses a thumb just behind his balls. He didn't even know that could feel so good. 

Riku draws his hand back to slick up his cock. He shuffles in close, guiding himself between Sora's thighs.

The slide is too good. Without thinking, Riku grabs Sora's thigh and holds it down, craving more of that heat, pressure. His eyes close and he buries his face into Sora's shoulder, shuddering out a moan. His lips catch on Sora's skin, and he kisses up to his neck, muffling sounds against him.

Sora's hands clench in the blankets underneath them as the warm slide of Riku's cock drives him absolutely crazy. It's a lot, and so new, but not nearly enough. So good, and such a tease at the same time.

Sora's hand wanders down over his thighs, and he moans when he feels the head of Riku's cock slide through on each slow thrust. Excited shivers change the angle just enough that it brushes against Sora's balls. Gasping, Sora grinds back chasing that pleasure.

Riku doesn't even realize he's pushing Sora onto his stomach. He's lost to the motion and suddenly he's pressing his boyfriend's hips to the mattress, humping between his thighs with a desperation he has never known before.

Sora moves without complaint, squeezing his thighs as close together as he can. He'd never heard Riku make half these sounds before, god he loves them. Each one memorized for later use on his own.

His skin felt hot under Riku's touch. The drag of skin to skin, the weight on top, Sora can barely contain his own sounds. Gripping and pulling some of the blankets to cover his mouth, at least attempting to be decently quiet.

That thought passes through both their minds. Riku shudders as he pushes Sora's thighs tight, his rhythm becoming unsteady, jerking and thrusting harder, wringing the last bits of pleasure from between Sora's thighs before his concentration is broken by a shot of lightning down his spine. Those stars overtake his vision again as he goes tense against Sora's back, hips shaking with the smallest of movements. 

Sora feels a sharp pain in the crook of his neck- Riku was so far gone in his orgasm, he'd bit Sora. Hard. Sora felt the itch, the tingling sensation. It wouldn't take too much, another touch, a kiss, just a little more pressure before he followed Riku over the edge.

Sora muffles a moan into the blankets as he presses against the mattress, pushing back against Riku and wringing another overstimulated sound out of him. He can't stop- so close- almost-

Sora spills across the sheets, reaching back to hold on to something, anything. Riding the waves of cloudy relief, tension fading from his body. As he comes to, he releases his grip on Riku's arm from where unintentionally dug his nails into skin.

Riku rolls back onto his side, pulling Sora with him to their original spooning position.

"That was..."

"Yeah..."

Both still a little dazed, they share a breathless laugh, Riku nuzzling into the back of Sora's hair.

"We're so doing this again! But.. next time I get to use your thighs." Sora teases, bumping back against Riku with his hip.

Riku rolls his eyes, holding Sora's hip to keep him from wiggling any more. "Yeah, sure. I'm... kinda curious..."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated! 🥰


End file.
